ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership, oversight, coordination, and general administrative support for all activities of the University of North Carolina (UNC) Core Center for Clinical Research (CCCR). The Administrative Core's specific goal is to maximize the scientific integrity and dissemination of the CCCR's work, which is focused on optimizing clinical research and clinical trials that will advance clinical care and public health efforts targeted toward individuals with osteoarthritis (OA) and other Rheumatic and Musculoskeletal Diseases (RMDs). This Core will facilitate the delivery of novel, innovative, and exciting services provided by our Methodology and our Phenotyping and Precision Medicine Resource Cores to our research community at UNC, throughout the state of North Carolina (NC) and beyond. Our research community also includes members of the Internal (IAB) and External (EAB) Advisory Boards, and specific collaborations with the NC Translational and Clinical Sciences Institute (NC TraCS), home to our Clinical and Translational Science This CCCR will build on the strong success of the current Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Center (MCRC) housed at the Thurston Arthritis Research Center (TARC), Mitigating the Public Health Impact of OA. The CCCR will leverage TARC's Communications and Development Officers, as well as the Osteoarthritis Action Alliance (OAAA), a coalition of more than 100 organizations committed to elevating OA as a national health priority, which is housed at TARC. The Administrative Core's purpose will be accomplished through the following specific aims: 1) Provide leadership and vision to guide the CCCR in its focus on optimizing clinical research and clinical trials to advance clinical care and public health efforts targeted toward people with OA and other RMDs within the mission of NIAMS; 2) Provide oversight, coordination and general administrative support to the Methodology Core, Phenotyping and Precision Medicine Resource Core, and the Pilot and Feasibility grant program and their goals, including the training of students and junior investigators; 3) Provide structure and oversight of interactions and communications between the CCCR and the extensive ongoing TARC research activities, OAAA, NC TraCS, and other UNC Schools, Departments, Centers, and Programs, as well as with public and private organizations at the state, national, and international levels; 4) Maintain communication links among the Executive Committee, Methodology Core, Phenotyping and Precision Medicine Resource Core, IAB, EAB, Stakeholder Advisory Board (SAB), the CCCR Research Community, and the other NIAMS funded CCCRs; 5) Conduct ongoing evaluation and assessment of CCCR activities to ensure that goals, expected outcomes and outputs set forth in the application are met.